


Beyond the expectation

by Serpens



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, harurin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpens/pseuds/Serpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harurin,ABO,PWP<br/>Chinese</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the expectation

遥都分化了。  
由于年龄最小，迟迟未分化的松冈凛有些焦急。他闻不到Alpha,Beta,Omage的信息素，只是看遥那副冷淡的样子，再加上也没有Omage来找他求标记。  
凛信心满满地以为遥分化成了Omage，至于他自己，当然是Alpha，这点毫无疑问。  
于是在成年的那天，也是分化的那天，凛没有像往常一样庆祝，而是独自去了七濑遥的家。  
不知出于什么原因，七濑遥一直是一个人住，当然，这对凛标记遥的计划十分有利。

 

七濑遥知道是这天是凛的生日，他从未忘记过二月二日。但今年的又与往常不同，凛要分化了。  
尽管言行上什么表示都没有，遥还是暗暗希望凛能分化成Omage。  
因为，他早已分化成Alpha。  
和凛一起游泳就能变得自由。  
从第一次和凛游泳就感受到了从未有过的激烈情感，整个人都燃烧起来，又无法抑制。  
或许这时就注定了他们的命运。

打开门，看到凛的遥稍微惊喜，但面上不露分毫。他看着脸红红的凛，对方身上还传来浓郁的酒味。  
“遥，我今天要标记你！”凛眼睛亮亮的，揪着遥的领子，大言不惭地说出这番话后，立刻把遥按在门框上，狠狠吻凛下去。  
凛的吻是没有章法的青涩，但遥还是被弄得浑身燥热，他又一次感到了身体也火在燃烧的感觉，每次看到凛都会有的感觉。  
直至那股热量让遥受不了，他才挣脱凛，把凛拉进屋里，随手甩上门。

 

凛软软地倒在柔软的铺有一层软垫都地上。  
进门的那一刹那，他分化了。  
猛烈而富有攻击性的发情期昭示了他都性别——Omage。他也终于闻到了遥身上那股薄荷般清凉的信息素，那是，Alpha的味道。  
加上Alpha的信息素做催化剂，发情期来得更加凶猛。  
凛像被抽尽了力气，浑身每个细胞都叫嚷着，渴望着，sex。  
而某个难以说出口的部位如同决堤一般源源不断地流着液体，呼唤着被插入，被Alpha的性器狠狠地插入，不带一丝怜惜。  
凛无自觉地摩擦着双腿，眼神迷离地看着居高临下望着他的遥。  
他的阴茎硬了，遥也是。  
凛甚至能通过遥撑起的裤子判断出那该是多么令人骄傲的性器，凛忍不住伸出舌头，舔了舔唇。  
是的，他的确是想要得不得了，但他不会开口的，他也羞于启齿。  
坦白地说，遥也不好受，他被凛的信息素袭卷进了发情期，他可以感受到阴茎硬得发痛，前端也开始渗出前列腺液。  
光是看着凛在地上扭动着身体，伸出舌头吐着气，遥就有些按捺不住，这种情绪又让他焦灼起来。  
遥终于动了，他决心顺从自己的欲望，就像顺从水一样。  
凛上半身被脱得只剩一件黑色背心，他可以看到凛因为运动而鼓起的胸部。胸肌不同于女性的柔软，但遥摸起来仍觉得十分舒服。  
感到Alpha靠近的凛意识又恢复了一些，他的好胜心升起了。  
怀着就算不能标记遥也要让他早泄都恶劣心理，凛主动抬头吻住了遥，异常热情地把舌头伸进遥的嘴里，与对方的舌头纠缠着，滋滋的淫靡水声响起，凛的嘴角流下银丝。  
对凛的主动，遥十分满足，他揉捏着凛胸前的两粒，甚至不时海低头轻轻啃咬一番，惹得凛低声喘息，那暧昧的喘息声更增添了情欲。  
而凛对遥只玩弄他的乳头不满，虽然快感一波一波袭来，他抬起下身，蹭了蹭遥。  
“舒服吗？”  
遥安抚地摸了摸凛的脸，凛扭开脸。遥有些不爽，迅速脱下裤子，准备进入那最后的地方。  
刚一进入，他就被对方的紧致与滑嫩迷倒了，确实是十分，十分地舒服。遥愉悦地叹了口气，一动不动地待在里面，静静享受着小穴主动地缩紧。  
凛在被插入时猛地绷紧了，那炸裂的快感让他又迅速软成一淌春水，被填满的幸福感让他脑海里有一道白光闪过。他的性器抖了抖，突然射了出来，点点白浊喷到遥的腹部上，遥也不在意，反而抹了一把送到凛的嘴边。  
凛愤怒地咬了他一口，鲨鱼牙的锋利让遥的手指渗出血，这倒更激起了他基因里Alpha好斗的部分。遥感到身体越烧越热。  
凛，则是降温的唯一方法。  
凛的恶劣念头一直未消失。遥在他的身体里更有利，凛想。他伸出手把遥往下拉，那阳物也就进得更深，凛忍不住呻吟了一声，又迅速憋了回去。  
凛先是舔了舔遥的嘴唇，又凑到遥的耳边，当遥认真听他说时，又笑着吹气，不时还舔舔遥的耳垂，当然，他也不忘绞紧后穴，期待遥能早泄，虽然这只是让他感受得更清楚对方的性器。  
遥虽然不能理解凛在床上的好胜心，单对主动的凛，他喜闻乐见，甚至让凛为所欲为。  
只是，空气里凛的信息素越来越浓，那甜腻的味道勾得本能蠢蠢欲动，理智被抚慰得昏昏欲睡。  
在性器涨大到不能再大时，在凛玩得不亦乐乎时，遥突然冲刺起来，在凛的身体里剧烈地抽插着，每一下都插到最深处。  
凛所有点火都动作都被迫停止了，他不得不感受着那软了他全身的快感，每次被撞击都有着尖叫出声的冲动。  
凛的喘息也逐渐出现了哭腔，眼泪也不受控制地流下。  
遥见了，怜惜地舔去凛脸上的泪水，同时又磨着凛的敏感点，让凛难耐地扭动。  
似乎看到凛和他一样克制不住，遥心头的火就能消去不少。  
从性别分化开始期待就在落空的凛这次也不例外，他的恶劣心思并未实现——遥十分持久地在他后穴里抽插，时而又在敏感点上磨研，爽得凛不知如何是好，最后连呻吟也控制不住，成了助兴的春药。  
终于，在凛第二次射了后，遥也感到了那个点的来临，他一口气挺进开启的生殖道，阴茎如同被舌头舔着，逼人的快感让他迅速成结，在凛的身体里射出了第一次。同时，遥也不忘咬破凛脖子上的信息腺，注入自己的信息素。  
标记完成。  
但发情期尚未结束，欲望撕扯遥的心，他翻来覆去地干凛，又换了姿势，一次是观音坐莲式，再是奔马式。  
到了最后，凛的肚子如同怀孕一般鼓了起来，腿也完全合不上，后穴还在不停地流出白色的浊液。  
遥抱着凛，先是帮他清理了，然后又这水里静静泡着，思考着今天的一切，长久以来看到凛就会燃烧的身体平静了。  
接下来，和凛睡个好觉吧。  
遥想。  
他的表情仍然没有变化，但眼神暖而温柔。


End file.
